


I Wish I Could Be (With) Someone Else

by kaciemcr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes Percy. Then Nico meets Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Be (With) Someone Else

“You okay, kid.” Jason floated down beside the boy sitting by the lake. Nico’s head was in his hands, his black hair a mess. The sun beat down on his pale skin and sparkled off the water. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to be next to a body of water after what had just happened with Percy. 

Nico lifted his face up, squinting his eyes. He scowled at the word ‘kid’, but didn’t say anything. Jason had light hair and tanned skin, unlike a certain son of Poseidon he knew. The older boy smiled warmly, and the sun glinted over his face. He reminded Nico of the kids in the Apollo cabin, but the boy had just flown from the sky for Gods’ sake. 

“Who are you?” Nico asked quietly.

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, part time flying guy- full time friend,” He smiled again. Jason was wearing cargo shorts and no shoes, but Nico still worried when he stepped into the water. Who knew what mood the Nereids were in today. “And you never answered my question.”

That made Nico smile a bit more. “Uh, Nico di Angelo…” He hesitated. Being with a son of Hades, or Pluto, made most people uncomfortable. But when would he see Jason ever again? “Son of Hades, part time nerd- full time homosexual who falls for the wrong people.” 

The look on Jason’s face turned upside down. “Ouch. Yeah, that sucks. I liked this one girl, Piper, a little while back. I thought it was all going good, but…” He shrugged noncommittally. “Why is this mystery dude the wrong person?” Nico stared at him. 

“...Straight, huh.” Jason paused. Nico just nodded sadly. “I’m pretty new to this whole liking guys thing, but I’m assuming that’s a pretty common problem. right?”

Nico tilted his head. It reminded Jason of a dog, but in a cute boy way. The dark haired boy nodded, “So, am I getting the wrong vibes here or are you lowkey telling me something?” Jason laughed, loud and clear. 

“Wow, your gaydar sure is spot on. I was really hiding.” He swished his feet in the blue water. Nico laughed shortly. He watched Jason’s face from where he sat on the ground. The sun was getting lower behind him and the wind was picking up.

“I think I need to get back to camp. It was really nice to meet you, though, Jason.” He stretched out his hand and Jason latched onto it, getting up from the dirt. 

“I could come with you, y’know. In case you want some company. My friends aren’t expecting me back till later; you could show me the boy who broke-” Nico frowned at him. “I mean, is breaking your heart?” 

Nico was unsure about bringing his new friend back to his cabin, but it was true. Percy was probably avoiding him, and his other friends would be trying to stay out of the battlefield. With a last glance at the lake full of seaweed and underwater girls, Nico nodded and pulled Jason along. He didn’t think about the taller boy’s lack of shoes until Jason started hovering slightly beside him.

“So, can you, like, fly?” The image of Jason in a Peter Pan costume popped into his mind and he had to suppress a smile. Jason just looked proudly down at him with a confident “Yes.” 

The cabins came into sight quickly and Nico slid between shadows towards Hades’, hand tightly wound around the other boy’s tanned wrist. He didn’t want to get caught by Annabeth, or worse- Percy. He wasn’t even sure they were allowed to have visitors staying in their cabins; Nico took a quick second to ask his dad to let him have this cute boy for a little while. Okay maybe not those exact words, but you get the point  
.  
As the two demigods stepped into the dark cabin, Nico silently punished himself for being such a mess. There were old Mythomagic cards across a table and heaps of dirty clothes on the floor. He was only able to keep it this way, because the counselors who checked the rooms never came in unless it was Percy or Annabeth. 

Jason, though, didn’t seem to mind. The son of Jupiter made his way into the large empty room to the chair by the table. He looked over the collected cards and snorted. 

“Well, you were not lying about being a nerd.” Nico smacked him, but not in an angry way. The two talked and hung out while the sky turned black. 

+++

“Now, it is late. I’ll see you later, right?” Jason propped himself up on his elbows. They were both laying on Nico’s small bed in the dim lighting. Most of the other campers were asleep by now, but the campfire still had a small flame. Nico, laying on his back, frowned up at him. 

“Stay.” He knew it was a bad idea. There wouldn’t be an easy way to sneak Jason out once the sun was up and so were the campers. In the dim light, Nico could not see much, but they were making eye contact. The black sheets on his bed rustled as the older boy leaned down. Their lips brushed softly at first. Then, Nico had his hands around Jason’s neck and was pulling him down harder. He ran his fingers through the short blonde hair, while Jason lifted himself to be over the Italian boy. 

Nico let out a short moan when Jason pushed his hips against his. He had never done this with another person, but being with someone other than himself made it all feel more real. Jason smirked into the kiss before shoving his tongue down his throat again. They both moaned, Jason louder than Nico. The tanned boy slipped his hands under the pale boy’s shirt. 

Nico was far from being muscular, but he wasn’t too bad with his thin torso and long legs. Even with long legs, Jason was still taller by a few inches. Jason on the other hand had strong arms and abs on his stomach. 

“Mhhmf,” Nico pulled away softly, “I, uh, I can’t do this. I really like you-” 

“But you still like Percy. I get it.” Jason didn’t sound necessarily angry, but more disappointed. 

“What, no! I mean yeah, but you can’t expect me to just drop all my feelings in an hour. I meant that I don’t want to do anything, like, sexual right now.” It was always quite easy to see when Nico blushed, so he was thankful for the dark lighting between them. Nico was still inexperienced. And he was more of a ‘after at least the first date’ kind of guys. 

Jason was quiet for a moment before, surprising to Nico, beginning to laugh. It pierced the air and made Nico frown slightly. “Of course. I understand.” When the shorter boy just sat there he added a “Sorry?” In the light of the window, he saw Nico smile, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair to put the dark strands out of his face.

“Goodnight.” Nico lay back into the bed and pulled as much of the blanket as he could over him. Jason, content where he was, turned onto his back beside him, pulling the blanket more towards him. When Nico kissed him again, he could tell he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing of HOO so idk. I love Nico a lot and Jason is pretty cool, too. This was going to be longer but after looking back at it a couple days later I was like 'lmao nah.' This had more dialogue than I prefer to write, but I think it was alright. 
> 
> Also titles are the bane of my existence so ignore it,, it's kind of from Somethings Gotta Give by atl bc I was listening to it.


End file.
